


Dress fittings

by nothingfancy



Series: In game Luna Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cheeky, F/M, Fluff, The Winter Palace, dress fittings, stealing a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingfancy/pseuds/nothingfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan is getting ready for the visit at the Winter Palace. She is going to wear a dress. She and Solas as an item, but people don't really know yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress fittings

Josephine had asked him to go check on the Inquisitor, so he did. Josie could be terrifying when stressed and right now she ran around like a headless chicken, trying to get everyone ready for the visit at the Winter Palace.

 

He opened the door to her chamber slowly and found her sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. She was reading a book, her legs crossed in the most masculine way possible. That’s how he noticed what she was wearing; a black silk robe, barely covering anything, especially when she sat like that. He found himself blushing; she evidently hadn’t noticed him being there.

He stepped further into the room and she looked up from her book. A small woman with fast fingers was braiding her hair, twisting and turning it into two perfect very intricate French braids ending in a little golden pearl.

“Solas,” she said surprised. “I- uh- didn’t expect you.”

She closed the book as the little woman let the finished braids fall down her back. Lavellan turned to face the woman, thanking her for making her hair, which made the little lady blush and bow as she backed out the room.

“Please, don’t ---- bow,” she said, but it was too late.

She stood up to her feet and walked towards him. Standing directly in front of him she said, “Why are you here?”

At this point he was intoxicated by her scent and beauty that it surprised him he was even able to answer, “I do not remember,” accidently looking down only to find the black robe almost sliding off her breast.

When he met her eyes again, he found her smiling. “Maybe you’re here to help me get dressed?” she teased.

He blushed again, wanting to say something but didn’t know what. She took his hand, placing it gently inside the robe on her breast. His cold hand made her nipple freeze and he felt it rise into his palm. Her skin was so warm and soft against his rough hand. She put a hand on his neck and moved in to kiss him. His lust was ignited the moment her lips hit his and he let the hand on her breast slide around her back pushing her closer to him. The kisses became wetter and hotter as they lost themselves in each other.

“Inquisitor?” they heard Josephine yell from the other side of the door. Her voice startled them, and to his big regret they parted in one last kiss.

Luna had just vanished into a room in the back, when Josephine entered the room and found Solas leaning up against the wall, his mind somewhere else and a blissful smile on his lips. He was drawn back to the moment, when he heard Lavellan call out, “Thanks for letting me know, Solas,” before she reappeared wearing a soft, sky blue dress, trying to fasten something that looked like a finely detailed armour as a bodice. She grinned at him, no doubt just as disappointed about the interruption as he was.

The blue fabric was slightly see-through and he noticed she was wearing white leather pants underneath. Josephine went over to her, helping her fasten the golden bodice. When it was in place, she looked to him, smiling.

“What do you think?”

He was baffled. She looked like a warrior queen, the golden bodice catching she shimmering lights from the candles. She looked divine.

Josephine started to explain that the outfit was inspired by Skyhold – therefore the sky-blue colour and armour – but he didn’t really listen or care. Not realizing he hadn’t answered her question, she asked him if he wasn’t coming as well. For a moment she looked sad by the idea he wasn’t coming, but Josephine interrupted.

“Yes he is, and he should be getting dressed” she said in her most demanding voice.

He smiled at Lavellan and said softly, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Being pushed out of the room by Josie, he left to get dressed. His mind kept wandering to her. There was a girl, worthy of everything she got, able to choose anything or anyone she would and do whatever she pleased – and she chose to listen, care and give her self to him. He walked a little taller, feeling proud of himself.

 

“You look different, Chuckles,” Varric said as they approached the carriages taking them to the Winter Palace.

“I don’t just mean your clothes,” he continued, before looking up with a sly smile on his face.

“Did you get laid?!” he suddenly exclaimed.

Solas looked at him surprised, trying to pull of a stern face, but failed. He simply couldn’t hide his excitement for her, but Varric didn’t need to know that.

“No, not quite,” he answered, trying his best not to smile too much. “I know you’re lying, Chuckles,” Varric, said as they entered the carriage.

“And I’m going to make it my personal goal to find out who she is,” Varric added as the door closed behind Cole and Cassandra.


End file.
